She's my girl
by merderbaby
Summary: Danielle and Mac have been best friends for what seems like their whole life, along with Mac's brother Chris. But what happens when Mac finds out the truth about Dani, will he ever forgive her for keeping it from him or will he lose her forever.


Danielle Oliver had just finished her ranger duties back in Briarwood and was ready to come back home to San Angeles. To be honest Dani loved being a ranger it kept her connected to her parents, but she was ready to move on, and she knew just the person who was always looking for an adventure…Mac

"Ms Oliver, may I say it is wonderful to see you again, how was your trip." Spencer, the Hartford butler asked hugging the young girl.

"It was definitely a trip I wont soon forget, how has everything been here any changes." Danielle said

"You know him better than I do." Spencer laughed knowing what she meant as he ushered her into the kitchen for a drink

While Spencer was getting the drinks Danielle walked around the mansion, the home that had been her home since her parents were killed 5 years ago. Mr Hartford had taken her in and treated her like a daughter, and she would always be grateful. As she continued walking she stopped in front of a mirror and looked herself over. There staring back at her was an 18 year old girl with long brown hair that became lighter in the sun. Her brown eyes almost a chocolate brown. She straightened her violet halter top and black leather skirt, and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Stunning just like your mother."Spencer said softly before handing her a drink

"Thank you Spencer" Dani said sipping and thinking people always said she was a beautiful girl, but as she got older she realized that the only person she wished would see her that way was Mac.

As Spencer and Dani continued talking they heard a thump and looked outside to see a young man around Dani's age fall from the Hammock.

"Not funny Spencer, you lowered the hammock again" Mac groaned accepting a drink

"Mhmm, the Barons Betrayal, seems like things really don't change." Danielle said picking up the book

"Dani!" Mac yelled in surprise as he hugged and lifted his best friend in the air

"Who else did you expect" Dani laughed as he placed back on the ground

"I missed you so much please tell me you're not leaving again" Mac said still holding her close

"Nope, I'm here to stay, well until I'm needed elsewhere" Dani laughed "Although you do have to let me go so I can go unpack" Mac let go as she raced across the yard and back in the house

"Sir, are you alright" Spencer asked as Mac still hadn't looked away from where Dani ran too

"What, ya of course, why" Mac quickly recovered

"Sir, you're drinking unsweetened lemonade" Spencer admitted

"Oh, so um Spencer any word from Dad yet" Mac asked as he handed the drink back

"Not yet sir" Spencer said

"Why can't I ever go with him on his adventures" Mac said

"Maybe he might allow you after he sees you can actually stay on the hammock for more than 5 min, or maybe once you stopped hogging Ms Oliver's phone every day for the past 6 months" Spencer said

"Very funny Spencer" Mac groaned

"Its true sir, how long are you going to deny your feelings for Danielle" Spencer said following the young man

"She'll never see me as anything more than a friend" Mac sighed

"The truth may surprise you" Spencer said"

~Operation Overdrive~

"What on earth is this" Danielle said seeing a box on her luggage

"Hello Danielle, welcome home, don't get to comfortable, I need your help. See you soon" Andrew said in a hologram

~Operation Overdrive~

"Chris, you got something in the mail, I left it in your room" Chris's roommate said

"Thanks, what in the world" Chris said as he opened the box

"Hello son, hope collage treated you well this year, cause I need your help" Andrew told his son in a hologram

~Operation Overdrive~

"Hey, Chris, you got it too" Dani said hugging her good friend, who also happened to be Mac's older brother

"Yea, hey welcome back" Chris smiled knowing he wasn't alone

"If this is what I think it is welcome to my life" Dani said seriously

"Anyone here have any idea why we're here. Will said

"Nope got an invitation and showed up" Ronnie said

"So lets see what we got here" Dani said to Chris "Definitely not high schoolers, instead a safe cracker, stunt man, a nascar driver, and a genius. Hey girl in yellow did you know Tommy Oliver"

"Know him, he was a legend, the reason I got into racing, I was devastated when he died"

"Yea me too" Dani sighed

"Hey guys whats going on, Chris bro, what you doing home" Mac said greeting his brother in a half handshake hug

"What a guy cant visit his little bro" Chris laughed

"This is great my best friend and my brother are back home" Mac said

"Welcome everyone" Andrew Hartford said coming into the room

"What's going on Dad" Mac asked

"Um we're having a meeting, Mac why don't you go outside for a bit" Andrew said almost pushing him out the door

"Sorry for that, anyway my name is Andrew Hartford. I'm glad you could all make it. Before we get started can I offer anyone some iced tea, Spencer" Andrew asked

"Oh thank you sir, I'm quit fine" Spencer said

"For them, Spencer" Andrew clarified

"Oh, and Spence…Add Sugar" Chris and Dani laughed

"I'm sure you all have questions, and I promise I will answer everyone, but first I need you're help, without your talents, intelligence, or history," He turned to Dani. "Our world, universe is going to be destroyed. Andrew said as Mac and Spencer were crouched down and listening, well Spencer was listening, Mac was watching his brother and best friend interact. When his dad said the world was going to be destroyed, he watched Dani whisper something in Chris's ear and he held her close to him. For some reason Mac did not like that at all.

~Operation Overdrive~

A ball of flame blasts from the sky and falls onto a city street

"Lava Lizards attack" Meltor yelled

The T.V switched and showed Flurious and his ice chillers

"That was three days ago. Evil has arrived" Andrew said

"All of this because you found a crown" Will said

"Actually its the Corona Aurora" Chris said

"A millennium ago, in a galaxy on the other side of the universe there were two brothers, Moltor and Flurious, who tried to steal the Corona Aurora. But the crown was so powerful it cursed them, changed their appearances and sent them to distant planets, imprisoning them in their own elements." Dani explained while everyone but Andrew and Chis looked at her with blank confusing faces

"Spence how does she know all that, whats going on" Mac said in utter shock as he and Spence crouched down ease dropping

"What my uncle Billy told me the legend" Dani said to the group

"How is Billy doing" Andrew asked

"He's well, he's currently teaching ancient universal legends at Harvard" Dani said

"Wait professor Cranston is your uncle" Rose asked in surprise

"Yes, let me guess former student" Dani said

"Yes, last semester" Rose smiled

"Ladies can we get back to the topic at hand" Andrew said "There's more in order to stop anyone from getting the power again, a guardian took the five jewels from the crown and scattered them to a distant uninhabited planet. That planet is Earth.

"Now this would make a great movie. I know this guy, who knows the sister of a cousin of Spielberg's limo driver's aunt. Bet I could play you" Dax said

"That just made my head hurt" Dani said as Chris laughed

"Spencer" Andrew yelled into the vent. "I accidentally freed Moltor and Flurious from their imprisonment" Andrew said as he grabbed the crown from his safe

"WHAT" Dani Yelled

"DAD" Chris yelled

"WHAT DID YOU DO" Chris and Dani both yelled

"It was an accident" Andrew said apologetic

"You two actually believe him" Ronnie said

"Ronnie go look up Tommy Oliver, if you don't believe his daughter, trust your idol" Dani said shocking the teens except Chris and Andrew

"What" Ronnie said in shock

"Tommy Oliver was my father, he was Earths first evil green ranger, and later became the white, red, and Black ranger. My mom was Kimberly she was Earths first pink ranger. My brothers were rangers. Rose even my uncle Billy was the first Blue ranger. I was a silver wind ranger, silver dino ranger, silver mystic ranger, and know this; I started my journey when I was 16, I know what this feels like but trust me it what your meant to be" Dani said "You think Chris and I want this, but with us no one will be safe"

Mac felt so many emotions as Dani gave her little speech, betrayal, hurt, lied to from the person he cared about," how could she not tell me, her life has been a lie to me, but Chris knew" Mac said to himself

"Listen I believe you, but I don't want this" Ronnie said

"Ya no offense we have our own lives" Dax said

"Personally, I don't work well with team mates" Will said as the teens started to leave

"Spencer, Guys do something" Andrew said

"I will show them the way out" Spencer said

"No stop them" Andrew said

"Dad, you can't force them" Chris said

"They have to believe or else it'll never work" Dani explained

"They speak the truth. The fate of your planet, your universe rests in your hands. I am too weak to go after the jewels myself."

~…~

Andrew led the team to headquarters

"Welcome to your headquarters, now your bodies physical, and mental capabilities are being enhanced by a DNA resequencer. As your body adapts, you will soon be able to do things that before seemed impossible." Andrew explained

"So how do you feel" Dani asked Chris

"No different, wait does Nick know you're here" Chris asked

"What" Dani said as her phone rang and it was indeed her "brother" Nick. "Hey Nick"

"Hey sis, just wanted to let you know that Maddie and I will be there in a few hours where are you." Nick asked

"Oh Mac's house, Chris came home." Dani explained

"Ok well be careful, I'll see you later" Nick said

"Bye, ok seriously future sensing can totally come in handy." Dani smiled

"Ya, well what about you" Chris asked

"Well I still have my invisibility, super speed and reflexes" Dani said testing each one out

"Ouch" Andrew cried out as he sliced his finger on a machine

"Dad, are you ok" Dani and Chris ran over

"Ya, I just cut my finger I'm…fine" Andrew said as Dani touched his hand to wrap it up in a band aid, her touch was healing him

"I guess I know my new power…healing" Dani laughed

"So listen not that this isn't cool or anything but how exactly are you and all of this going to help us" Will said

"Excellent question, well every team needs a leader, and I will be yours. The red ranger" Andrew said about to get his genes scrambled

"Dad!" Chris yelled in surprise

"Mr. Hartford!" Dani said in shock

"You can't be serious" Chris said

"Why not" Andrew asked

"Listen with all due respect, I've been on a team with my father, it got awkward at times and plus who will run the base, if you need a red ranger, my brothers, Hunter, Nick, David, Matt, Derek, and Casey are all qualified red rangers, they won't say no to suiting up again" Dani explained

"Oh crap, we're screwed" Chris said

"Dani, Chris, Dad." Mac called out

"Mac you need to go home" Andrew said

"I am home, several hundred feet below it. What is this place" Mac asked Dani

"I'll explain later" Dani sighed

"No need I heard everything, you lied to me, your whole life has been a lie to me, but not to Chris, he knew everything" Mac said with anger and hurt

"Mac please, I can explain" Dani sighed

"Don't we're supposed to be best friends" Mac said

"We are" Dani whispered

"Not anymore, clearly that role has been replaced" Mac said

"Mac, come on, you're not being fair" Chris said

"Fair, you come home, the same time she does and you two haven't left each other's sides, I saw how comfortable you two looked with each other" Mac said angrily turning to Chris "How could you, you know how I feel about her

"Wait, what" Dani said surprised

"It's nothing" Mac said not looking her way

"Mac" Dani pleaded

"Just forget it" Mac said leaving

"Mac" Dani said following him

"Just let him go" Chris said

~…~

"I knew something was going on, ever since you got home you've been working 24/7. I never see you anymore" Mac said to his father

"I know I'm sorry" Andrew sighed

"You messed up big time, I want to help, and I want to be a ranger too" Mac explained

~…~

You guys feel re sequenced yet, I just feel itchy" Chad said " Maybe I got re sequenced with a flea or something"

"Or maybe you've seen to many movies" Ronney said

"Wait do you guys hear that" Will said

"Super hearing" Dani whispered to Chris

"And my eyesight is just" Will said staring out to the yard where he sees monsters

A/N: I don't do many fight scenes

"Ready" Dani said to Chris as they all saw the monsters

"Ready" Chris said getting into position

~…~

"Oh, dear" Spencer said coming into the yard

"Dad you don't understand, I know I can help just give me a chance" Mac pleaded

"Mac, it's not going to happen" Andrew said

"But you chose Chris why..." Mac said as Spencer ran into the room

"Sir, big lizards are attacking your house guests" Spencer said

"Spencer you get the team, I'll get the crown" Andrew said "Mac you stay inside where its safe

~…~

Driving up to a new scene

"Guys these are your Overdrive trackers, this is what will morph you into power rangers, Overdrive Accelerate is the access code" Andrew said as the team ran off

"Dad, I want to help" Mac said, before his Dad got attacked and Mac grabbed the morpher, morphing into the red ranger

~During Battle~

"I have the crown now, either go after me or save your city" Moltor said as he erupted a volcano into the city


End file.
